With the support of the Internet and intelligent technologies, online systems (e.g., websites) are transformed from conventional systems providing undiversified services to users to comprehensive network platforms. Through the online system, the users not only can interact with a back-end server of the online system, but also implement operations such as service interaction and information sharing with other users who use the online system.
In the existing technology, when users interact with each other based on an online system, any user (which is referred to as “first user” for simplicity) who uses the online system can view user information of another user (which is referred to as “second user” for simplicity), for example, account name, comments to the second user made by different users, self-introduction, or user tag, so that the first user identifies the second user who the first user needs to perform interaction operations, such as information sharing, service acquisition, and following the user.
However, the method in the existing technology still has the following defects:
First, if the first user wants to learn of the user information of the second user, the first user can access a corresponding page (e.g., a homepage of the second user) only by using an end device. This method is complicated.
Second, the user information of the second user, viewed by using the previously described method, is only information that the second user registers with the online system. In other words, the user information viewed by the first user is virtual network information, and the second user cannot be determined in an actual environment by using such virtual network information. Considering current offline services tend to be moved to an online network, if a user can determine an actual user by viewing user information of the user, the users can interact with each other more easily. However, the method in the existing technology is difficult to implement a mapping relationship between virtual information and an actual user.